jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius
Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius is the second segment of the 17th episode of the third season. Plot Carl’s pen pal, Elke Elkberg from Sweden is coming to Retroville to meet him, and Carl is in a panic. Carl’s been telling her that he is a boy genius, Jimmy is his assistant, and Sheen is a former monkey changed in a lab experiment – and it’s made an impression on Elke. Desperate to keep her impressed, Carl begs Jimmy and Sheen to act in their new roles for the duration of Elke’s visit. When Elke arrives Jimmy tries to be nice but Carl calls him dimwitted and tells him to get her bags. Then when they get in the hovercar Carl has no idea how to start it and nearly gets everybody killed and blames it on Jimmy. Then at Jimmy's lab, Elke asks Carl to bring back her favorite poet but Carl brings back a warrior but sends him back with nut brownies. Then Carl and Jimmy get into a fight and Jimmy and Sheen leave then Elke says she should go but Carl takes her for a ride in Jimmy's rocket. Then while Jimmy and Sheen are walking away they see Carl and Elke in Jimmy's rocket and realize they could die in space. So they both get into Jimmy's second rocket and they go after them then in space Carl and Elke are about to be hit by a meteor until Jimmy saves them. But then they crash down and Jimmy (whose is finally sick of Carl's ungratefulness) was about to tell Elke the truth that Carl was not a genius, but was restrained by Sheen (being stupid). Elke tells Carl that she's been lying this whole time; she's a farm girl and she loves llamas. Then Carl tries to tell her he's been lying too and that he's not a boy genius and he too loves llamas but she doesn't believe him until he shows her his Llama Love Society License and she too has one. In the end Elke kisses Carl and they go to see the new baby llama at the petting zoo while Jimmy and Sheen wonder what just happened. Trivia * Pictures from Out Darn Spotlight, Send in the Clones, and The Mighty Wheezers appear in this episode. *Carl uncharacteristically betrays Jimmy in this episode. *This is the second time Carl puts pictures of himself over someone else's picture. The first was in The Junkman Cometh. *Carl forgot the names of Jimmy's inventions. *When Jimmy and Carl start arguing, they appear to be the same height. *This is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, I'm With Stupid. * At the end of the episode, Sheen quotes whom he believes to be a famous Swedish poet while saying a bunch of gibberish. This is a reference to the Swedish Chef of The Muppets Show. * Many fans think the episode would've been better if Carl apologized to Jimmy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3